Really Sweet Inside
by SenToChihiro41364
Summary: Joey can't sleep, and neither can Seto when friends are on a mission to get a certian 2 people back. When an arguement between the two occurs at midnight, who knows if they will be able to work together, to get them back. (no this isn't setojoey EW!)
1. Default Chapter

NOTES: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, so please be nice to me.

Really Sweet Inside; Chapter 1.

"Stop it! These guys are my friends!" Yugi shouted up to a giant man in front of him. The man snickered, peeking over Yugi's shoulder at the two on the ground in pain. Tristan and Joey. His friends? Joey wondered why Yugi was doing this. The giant man was about to hit Yugi when...

Joey Wheeler's eyes snapped open to the darkness. He had dreamed it again. The day Yugi stood up for him and Tristan. Even after they've been jerks to him all this time. Joey didn't know why he kept dreaming it all week. What does it mean? Joey decided to shake it off and looked at the clock. 4 AM. "Ugh, since you won't let me sleep, I'll have a cola." Joey said getting out of bed. His over-sized jimmies (I love those!) drooped over his body. It was really humid in the room. "Maybe I should think about putting the fan on..." He yawned. He stumbled through the dark to the fridge. He crept by Yugi's bed in the hotel, careful not to wake him up. When he opened the fridge and saw there was no cola, he heard, "Can't sleep again, huh Wheeler?"

"Kaiba." Joey said turning around. Seto Kaiba smirked at him, while handing him a cola. Joey looked at Kaiba strangely, but all the same, reached for the cola. Seto laughed and drank the cola instead of giving it to him. "EVIL!" Joey said. "And what are YOU doing up drinking cola?" he asked. Seto rolled his eyes. "Just like every night, Wheeler. What makes you think I can sleep when Mokuba is gone again?" he said. "Listen, Kaiba, don't worry, we'll get your brother back like we always do." Joey said staring at the coke can, constantly as it went from the table to Kaiba's mouth. "How can you be so sure? I mean, someday someone has to lose. I don't know why I agreed to sleep every night instead of continuing to look for him." Seto said squeezing the can. "You heard Yug, it might be a trap. It needs time." Joey said. "Everything is a trap with that shrimp!" Seto said. "Hey! I know how you feel but don't go calling Yugi that!" Joey said giving Kaiba a look of disgust.

Seto shook his head and laughed. "You don't know anything of the sort I'm going through Wheeler." Joey clenched his fists. "Of course I do...you..." Thinking about Serenity being gone too hurt everything inside of him. "Fool." Seto said. "Listen, Kaiba, Serenity was taken away too, and believe you me, I know how you feel about this. Serenity's my little sister and I've been there for her more times you've been there for Mokuba!" Joey exclaimed a little too loudly. Seto glared at Joey. Joey glared at Seto. "How dare you. Mokuba has been through way more then Serenity has!" Seto now crushed the cola can. "Oh yeah? Well has Mokuba had to go through that operation, or not seeing you for 6 years?" Joey slammed his foot down. "Oh the little baby is putting his foot down. Peh." Seto laughed. "I don't need this!" Joey said turning away. "Sure, then. Go back to bed. And here's something to think about! What if you never see Serenity again?" Seto called. Joey stopped dead in the hall. "I will." He said not turning around. Then he kept walking. "I will. I will. I will." Joey whispered to himself as he passed Yugi's bed. Yugi popped one eye open. He heard the whole thing. And now he was really worried. Joey didn't go back to bed. He came back in, so Yugi shut his eyes again. Joey crouched down at the window and looked at the star-full sky. "Wow, lots of stars out tonight." Yugi heard him say. "You will." Yugi whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Want to Fight?

Note: x.x

Joey fell asleep at the window, which caused him to have a very bad pain in his side in the morning. "What did I sleep on last night?" he said as he opened his eyes. "ACK!" he saw he was near the window. He was now shivering, because, near the window was the air conditioner. Tea, had tea ready and everything, to warm him up. "Ha. The stupid dog slept on the air conditioner last night?" Seto Kaiba walked in. Joey glared at him and then looked away. "Ha. Silent treatment." Seto laughed. Joey smirked. He put his cup of tea up to his lips and took a big gulp to make his cheeks bulge. And when Seto came close enough....

"WHEELER!" Seto shouted. Joey laughed like a moron as tea dripped from Seto's hair to his eyes. "You stupid git. Damn." Seto said getting a towel. Joey crossed his slightly shivering arms and cackled. "That's for taking my cola last night, buster." Seto rolled his eyes. "What happened last night? I had a dream you guys were fighting about Mokuba or something." Tea said confused. "No dream." Joey said getting up and kicking a chair. It didn't quite work though because that kind of hurt. Seto snorted. Joey growled and went into a bathroom. "Hey whatta you doing? I need a shower!" Seto said. "I agree, but too bad, I'm taking one first." Joey said from inside. Seto gritted his teeth. "It's just a shower Kaiba." Yugi squeaked from the corner of the room. "And I'll be sure to take allllll the warm water as well." Joey poked from the bathroom. "Git." Seto said.

Yugi looked at Seto worryingly. "Kaiba, what were you fighting about last night?" he asked, even though he already knew. "Wheeler's an idiot. That's all." And that was all that he would say. (NO THIS ISN'T SETO/JOEY YOU FREAK!) "Damn. Are we going to go try and find Mokuba now?" was all he would say later. "And Serenity." Yugi kept saying. Tea looked at the both of them. "I still haven't heard the whole story on how this happened." She said. Yugi sighed ready to tell the story but obviously Kaiba decided to tell it.

"Well, we aren't sure who or how MOKUBA, was taken, (of course Yugi said "And Serenity." again. Pissing Kaiba off.) but we did learn someone did take him by the note thing." Tea looked at Seto confused. "Note thing? How pathetic for a villain." Seto nodded in agreement. "We can set out for them today Kaiba. If it'll make you happy." Yugi said. Seto grunted. "Damn. How long is Wheeler gonna take?" Yugi and Tea looked at eachother.

A large yawn came into hearing and all three turned to see Duke and Tristan in their jammies. (MUST DRAW THAT!) Seto gave a weird look to Duke's pink jams. "What?" Duke said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Nevermind." Seto said turning around, disturbed. Duke sat down and slammed his fist on the counter. "Orange juice!" he said firmly, hoping it'd be one of those times when a glass slides down to his hand. Obviously, he was still partly asleep. Tea started blankly at him. "Get it yourself you lazy jerk!" she said. Duke left dumbstruck, fell asleep on the counter a few seconds after. Seto looked at the clock and rolled his eyes. 12:00.

Finally, Joey stepped out of a very steamy bathroom in a towel. () "Oh great." Seto said looking away. "Don't drop it Joey!" Tristan cracked a joke. Everyone stared at him. "Whoa. That was terrible man." Joey said and then he left to get in clothes. Duke snorted. "Eh? No not that you retard!" he said in his sleep and then drool fell from his mouth. Tristan poked his rib to wake him up. All he got was a hand full of saliva from that. Figures.

Joey came back in the room. "Alright, lets leave!" he said. "Yes, to find Mokuba." Seto said getting up. Joey frowned. "That's it! Enough emotional constipation from you, Kaiba!" he said finally cracking. Seto snorted. "That doesn't make sense, you fool." He said. "Grrr... I don't care!" Joey said. He clenched his fists and stood in font of Kaiba. "You wanna fight? Well play dead, dog!" Seto said laughing. Joey lunged one arm in the air and socked Seto in the smacker. "JOEY!" Yugi squeaked. "RIGHT ON!" Tristan said, now tapping Duke on the shoulder many times. Duke finally woke up a little, with his face stuck to the counter with spit.

-------Plays "You're Not Me" In Background----

Seto growled. "Oh, did Serenity teach you that?" he said. "Uhh..no?" Joey said, backing away. Seto ran his fist in Joey's face as hard as he could. Joey went flying backwards into the hotel window, and it shattered. Glass went flying everywhere, but a miracle happened and Joey was able to stay on his feet when he landed. VERY lucky they were that they were on the FIRST floor. Blood was everywhere. People outside screeched and screamed and ran in circles. Tea gasped. Tristan...um...did something. Duke got grossed out. Seto smirked. Yugi got angered. Joey grasped his face and glared at Seto. "Hey Seto?" he called. "Got blood?" he smacked Seto with his bloody hand. "Oh, clever clever." Seto said. Joey apparently wasn't done. He then kicked Seto in the you know what. Seto fell over on the ground, gasping. "Whoa. What do you think you are doing? Are ya nuts?" someone called. Joey turned around to see it was a police man. "RUN!" Joey said running through the broken window. "HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" the police man said. Seto looked up at Joey who looked at him. "Come on Seto, we gotta get out of here." Joey said. 'Fool.' Seto said, but got up wearly. "You okay man?" the police man said. "Get away from me." Seto said and ran after Joey in the broken window. "We aren't done!" he shouted to Joey. Anzu looked at everyone. "We gotta stop this!" she said alarmed and ran after them. "Come on you fool!" Tristan said looking at Duke. "Like this?" Duke said looking at his pajamas, which, weren't his. Tristan looked at him. "It's your fault you put those on you idiot." He said.

------"You're Not Me" still plays------

Joey ran gasping through the long hall of doors. Seto caught up with him and grabbed his shirt collar. "HALT!" Seto said. Joey breathed and looked at him as he stopped. "Why are we in this fight again?" he asked. Seto, breathing hard, shook his head. "You are a fool, with a temper." He said. Joey shook his head then at Seto. "Yeah....so?" "And you know nothing." Seto said. "Nothing of Mokuba. Even if you do have Serenity." Joey and Seto spent a few seconds breathing hard at each other. "Yeah? Well..." they both said. "YOU'RE NOT ME!" They both shouted to each other.

-----Song Ends-----


End file.
